


Web of Temptation

by yukionna1



Category: Dance with Devils (Anime), Dance with Devils (Video Game)
Genre: Dance with Devils Week, Drabble, F/M, I wrote this on the fly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukionna1/pseuds/yukionna1
Summary: Slowly she walked out walking along the grass her feet naked careful not to make any noise or be seen by the few people awake in the village so early in the morning walking steadfast towards the towering dark trees slowly disappearing into the darkness and into the silky smooth strands of the threaded web, into the spider's warm embrace.





	

_"Come to me Butterfly…"_

That voice again… A whisper among the breeze, a mere hiss in the ear. Yet she still heard it, a sweet dangerous beautiful voice coming from deep within the woods. A place she had always been told repeatedly to stay away from. Nothing good would come from going into those woods that surrounded the village. A near army of Priests and Exorcists had gone in and the had never come out and the only one that had still lay in an unawakened state murmuring nonsense under his breath.

_"You don't want to be stuck in one place, do you?"_

Lindo and her mother had told her to stay put and yet… she couldn't anymore.

_"Do not be afraid…"_

She could not escape the allure of the devil.

"Butterfly… come back to me."

It had been so long ago when she had first seen him yet she couldn't forget him nor could she deny the voice any longer. Slowly she walked out walking along the grass her feet naked careful not to make any noise or be seen by the few people awake in the village so early in the morning walking steadfast towards the towering dark trees slowly disappearing into the darkness and into the silky smooth strands of the threaded web, into the spider's warm embrace.

_"You are mine."_

Warmth and darkness embraced her, clouded her eyes the smell of the forest replaced by the sweet fragrance of roses.

Yet there was no fear.

_"Ritsuka… my butterfly…"_

She wrapped her arms around him eyes bright and mind clear as she looked up into pure gold a longing question lingering within the depths.

_"Yes… I am yours. I won't leave again Urie…"_

She rested her head against his heart hearing it thump against his chest as he caressed her tenderly.


End file.
